


The Best Is Yet To Come

by WolfyChan



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: FTM Raiden, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:01:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24370987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyChan/pseuds/WolfyChan
Summary: *CP：蛇叔雷电*Foxdie让蛇叔在Big Shell后迅速衰老，而雷电发现了这种衰老。*2-4时间线，一个超级卑微的雷电和一个普普通通、加速老化中的蛇叔。
Relationships: Raiden/Solid Snake
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	The Best Is Yet To Come

“Snake，你最近是不是比以前老了不少？”

一起潜入爱国者的基地救出Sunny后，雷电与Snake暂时在影子摩西岛避风头。在Otacon彻底准备好撤退路线之前，他们任何的轻举妄动都可能破坏整个计划。救出来的时候，Sunny还是个很小的孩子，大约刚过一岁。他们之中，年轻的雷电似乎对于小孩更有亲和力一些。实际上，往往是办事麻利的Snake更会照顾孩子。

外面风雪交杂，炉火静静地燃烧。满脸胡茬的佣兵叼着香烟，顺手想递给淡金发的年轻人，却被他以“现在还不想抽烟”为理由拒绝了。

“？为什么这么说。”

“不知道。”雷电摇摇头。他刚刚从外头巡逻了一圈回来，束身的潜入服滴落着白雪。雷电对于很多事情相当钝感，无论是疼痛、寒冷、炙热，对他来说就像被尘封的记忆那样模模糊糊，而这些难受的感觉只会在他潜意识里存在。他拍了拍身上的雪，开始慢慢脱掉自己的衣服，“我只是觉得，好像那个在Big Shell的时候遇到的你，比现在的你年轻不少。”

“嗯？你在羡慕我的成熟，还是在炫耀你的年轻？”Snake咬着烟含糊不清地说，他另一只空着的手递给雷电一条毛巾，好让脱下战斗服浑身赤裸的雷电擦一擦脸上和身上的雪水。

“我没在开玩笑，Snake。你看起来明显老了。”雷电擦了擦他的头发，有一些霜冻在了他的脸颊两侧，与他浅灰蓝玻璃珠一般的瞳孔相映衬，让他本身白得白光的肤色变得愈加梦幻。他缓缓地眨着眼睛，凝了霜的厚重睫毛扑闪扑闪，“还记得我以前送了你一把剃须刀么？”

“嗯。那玩意挺好用的，所以这次我也带着了。怎么了？”

“啊……我昨天把它拿去清洗了一下，发现了很多发白的胡子。不止这个，”雷电眯着眼空荡荡地看着Snake的脸，“你脸上也比前几个月多了不少皱纹，然后……枕头上也有很多白头发。”

“那些白头发是你的吧？我看你头发也挺白的。”

“不是！我的头发没有那么短。”雷电使劲摇摇头，神情相当较真，“反正你看起来老了不少。”

Snake叼着烟，慢慢地呼出一口烟圈，然后慢慢地走进屋子里，“无所谓。”他回答，声音沙哑又低沉。

雷电望着他转过身的背影，咬了咬下嘴唇。他怀疑自己又搞砸了——他不是有意想要破坏这个气氛。他和Snake几个月前才第一次正常地发展了一次关系（相比于之前在Big Shell上的以“协助自慰”为名的Sex和事后一起调查G.W.资料时以“身体调查”为名的性侵犯而言），借助救出Sunny的任务，他才得以更加接近自己仰慕的Solid Snake一些。但是现在，他好像又一次因为自己的过度较真而坏了事。雷电叹了口气，他换上了屋内用的普通T恤和牛仔裤，追着Snake的背影进了里屋。

“——Snake，”雷电在后面喊他，声音断断续续“…我不是有意想说你老，我、我只是…”

“啊？我不是说我无所谓吗，你爱怎么说怎么说。”Snake手里还揽着一篮子的婴儿洗浴衣还有他们前几天换洗的战斗服，有的上面都染了血。阿拉斯加这地方，洗衣服并不是很容易，特别是当Snake的小屋简陋得像个多层武器储藏室的时候。“你是年轻人嘛，觉得我年纪大不是很正常的事吗？”

“我不是那个意思，我是认真的。你看起来真的比前几个月老，而且这种变老的速度不符合一般认知——”

“Jack，”Snake定住身子，小幅度地侧身给了他轻轻地一瞥，“你很啰嗦。”

“……”雷电低下头，沉默了很久，然后小小声地说，“对不起。”

“有什么好道歉的？我都说了我不在意。”Snake叼着的香烟快吸完了，他把手头的东西扔到一旁。

而雷电趁他把东西撇在一边的时候，主动贴了上来。

“对不起。”他又说了一遍，另一只手熟练地隔着裤子服务着Snake的性器。他的眼睛里泛着光，温柔的吐息缓慢又寒冷的扑在Snake的络腮胡上。

“喂，Jack，你干什么……唔。”

柔软的嘴唇贴上了Snake布满胡茬与烟味的下颌。

雷电看起来年纪不大，脑袋空空，似乎也不是擅长约炮的那类，但是他在性交上，特别是在服务别人上却总是意外熟练。Snake任他把他自己堵在冻得发僵的铁货架的上亲吻。Snake想过，这会不会是因为雷电从小接受特殊训练，以及Solidus乃至Ocelot一行对他的调教有关呢？雷电的性格太乖了，乖到不正常的地步，仿佛只要有人控制并命令他，他下一步马上可以表演一个就地自残，而且是心甘情愿的。

_简直像个任人摆布的洋娃娃。_

Snake一边被吻，一边感受着雷电柔软的舌头，和他毫无男性味道的嘴唇。

_不过，洋娃娃没这么会服务人。_

“唔……哈，什么干什么，我在赔礼道歉呢。”雷电缓慢地眨着眼睛。他慢慢抱住Snake，替他一颗一颗解下衬衫的扣子，痴迷般的舔着Snake雄壮的胸肌，和上面尖端微微泛白的胸毛。另一只手仍在缓慢地抚摸Snake的裆部，直到那里鼓起一块半勃的小包。

雷电跪了下来，膝盖朝里地内八跪着，有点鸭子坐的味道。他拉下了Snake的裤拉链，将他半勃的性器握在手里前后轻轻挪动。

“赔礼道歉用这种方式，你是街边的妓女吗？”Snake仍旧站着，居高临下地睨着雷电蓬松的斜偏分金发。

“如果你喜欢，那我就是了。”雷电手指尖的动作相当灵巧，他还佐以用舌头轻柔地舔着Snake的囊袋。蛇家复制的雄性基因相当优良，Snake的玩意比一般人要大上不少。“如果你……唔……不喜欢，那……呼，……这也是我唯一能拿得出手的东西了。”

_比起普通的洋娃娃，这简直像个真人性爱娃娃。_

Snake闭着眼睛，他揪住了雷电的头发，迫使雷电整个吞进去。雷电顺从又努力地把Snake勃起的东西完全塞到了嘴巴里，在Sanke拽着他的头来回挪动的时候，不断发出闷闷的吞咽声。

“唔，唔……嗯……”

一般女人早在Snake这么做的时候把他骂死了。因为这种粗暴的深喉可能会堵到气管，而且这还很容易引起反胃，况且男人的那玩意味道还蛮大的，一般爱干净的家伙不会喜欢。Snake以前差点因为这事被Meryl当场断子绝孙（虽然他确实也没生育能力，但是这里指的是失去他的小弟弟）。但是雷电乖顺过头了。他的嘴就算被Snake捅到喉咙深处，憋到脸颊通红，或者捅歪，以至于把他的脸颊捅出一个凸起，他也绝对不会吐出来哪怕一点。

_雷电像个真人性爱娃娃……嗯，就像一个活生生的人，努力扮演着性爱娃娃一样。_

当然了，Snake其实也没有想伤害雷电的意思。他只是顺着雷电的自我奉献，稍微爽了一下自己罢了。雷电努力吮吸着的样子又可怜又可爱，能看到他长长的睫毛下垂着，脸颊潮红，涎水从嘴角黏糊糊地滴落，把他的T恤一点点地打湿。

在Snake觉得差不多了的时候，他的手放开了雷电的头发。顺滑的头发离开手指的感触有些滑，总的而言非常好摸。经过这样粗暴的拉扯，雷电的头发凌乱不少，显得比刚才还要蓬松。

Snake揉了揉手腕，示意雷电转过身去。雷电很顺从地转了过去，解开了他刚刚穿上的牛仔裤，顺带也把T恤也脱了下来。现在雷电身上，只剩下一条丁字裤了。

雷电一般穿潜入衣的时候不是没穿底裤，就是只穿一条丁字裤。今天他就是只穿一条丁字裤的状态。那条黑色的布料此时完全嵌入他厚厚的两片白嫩肉缝之中。Snake小屋里的顶灯很亮，照得雷电的那地方闪闪发光，一看就是那儿早就湿漉漉了。Snake将他的手按在雷电没有纹身的那半边屁股上，恶趣味地扯了两下丁字裤，让那些布料勒住雷电前端的部分，使得他发出一些闷哼。然后他把线状的布料往旁边一撇，将雷电的阴户完全露了出来，并用拇指顺着雷电的小缝滑动了几下。

“唔唔……”雷电呻吟了起来。他猜Snake会爱听，毕竟Snake好像喜欢看他叫得最惨的那几部片子。虽然那些东西都是Solidus和Ocelot为了折磨他而拍摄出来的，但是假若这些床戏录像带能够值得Snake撸上那么一管，雷电觉得他的屈辱与痛苦也并非白费。

他的臀部在Snake滑入的动作下一抖一抖。他的臀部因为锻炼有一点肌肉，但是仍旧比普通人要丰腴一些。Snake滑到前面，用两根手指捏了捏他的阴蒂，而雷电很自然地惊得喘息了一下。

紧接着，Snake将他已经勃起的性器在湿滑的入口滑动了几下。雷电的入口正如他本人一样很乖顺地就吞下了Snake的巨物。虽然刚进去的时候入口还有些紧，雷电还为此“唔”地呻吟了一声，然而在完全拓张开来以后，那个湿热的地方就是温暖的故乡。

Snake一开始不疾不徐地操弄着雷电，他对于性事的态度是爽得越久越好。雷电配合着他的动作高高低低地叫着，他的手撑在破旧的纸箱堆上，脸靠在臂弯上，眼神迷离地看着面前空无一物却微微结霜的铁板。

“Snake……呜呜……啊，Snake……”雷电呢喃着，腰部一耸一耸。Snake干他的姿势让他臀部高高翘起，每一次撞击都发出些许黏腻又清脆的声音。“Snake……能不能……抱我？”

“？为什么。”Snake动作仍旧没有改变。他根本没注意到雷电微微颤抖的臂膀，和他冻得有点红的肩头。

“因为……阿嚏，我好冷……”雷电克制不住地打了一个喷嚏。他不想这么狼狈，更不想打断兴头上的Snake。当然了，他也不是不能忍耐寒冷。只不过他更像假借这个理由与Snake更靠近一些。这个抽着烟的男人总是和人保持着不近不远的距离，看似性欲旺盛，只要好看他可以和任何人打一炮，可是靠近他的、留在他身边的人又有多少。

 _人都是孤独的，而且人总是凑不到一起。_ 雷电经常这么想。 _不知道Snake是不是也这么认为呢。_

在很多时候，能够走进雷电空无一物的内心里的，除了充满凌辱与曲折的过去，只有与过去相似，却与过去的味道截然不同的Solid Snake。Solid Snake是温柔又严厉的，他对于雷电来说是一生之中不可多得的中立派。他既不会以宠爱为名强加意志在雷电身上，又不会以凌辱为名束缚雷电的身心，在雷电浑身上下烙下永远磨灭不了的印记。Solid Snake对于雷电，就像影子摩西岛的寒风，只能把被踩得坑坑洼洼的雪地重新抚平到仿佛从未被凌辱过的模样，却不会再这之上多做任何一件事。

雷电曾经被Snake质问过为什么不称呼他的本名，明明他们已经不在任务里，而且明明他们都互相知道对方的真名，甚至Snake还挺喜欢叫他Jack的。雷电那时候也像现在这样被Snake操干着，支支吾吾地回答不出来，最后以又爽又难过得哭到泪流满面告终。Snake一看到雷电哭得话都说不全就不会继续再问了，但是雷电想，Snake一定早就察觉到什么了吧。

所以在Snake选择抱起雷电的时候，雷电还是抖了一下。这种颤抖是因为重获温暖，又是因为某种被看穿的恐惧。他又惊又喜，他本以为Snake根本不会改变姿势的。

现在，他们处于正面位，所以雷电能够埋在Snake的肩颈处，嗅着他若有若无的男人味道，与逐渐萌生的老人臭。

老实说，雷电根本不讨厌这种味道。这种淡淡的老人味、身上的火药味、与烟味，还有Snake发梢逐渐增多的白发，都让Snake的身影无限重叠于某个人。

而越是重叠，雷电的内心就越是满足。他的下体则很好的体现了他内心的满足，他夹着Snake腰部的腿更紧了，轻飘飘的呻吟贴着Snake的耳畔，任凭Snake用他粗糙的胡子摩擦着他的脸颊。

人常说，坠入迷恋的起因往往古怪。迷恋源于一种童年的熟悉感，而且经常并不是什么很妙的熟悉感。Solidus对雷电带来的永远不全是伤害，还有某种若无若有的怀念与爱。正是这种爱给了雷电对于世界最初的认知。这种爱是充满矛盾的，因为Solidus会一边拿烟头烫他，一边喊他好孩子，而雷电永远搞不懂Solidus在想什么，但是每次被他玩弄，再被他拱手相让于大量士兵时，雷电都只能靠着对于Solidus的熟悉感从发疯的边缘把自己拽回来。以至于他时至今日，都只有这种岌岌可危的感觉能让他安心下来。

Solid和Solidus是兄弟。因为基因复制的缘故，Solidus衰老得比Solid还要快一些，小时候的雷电见到的正是大概衰老到目前的Solid这个程度的Solidus。所以现在长大了的雷电抱着有些衰老的Solid，任凭Solid的性器在他体内横冲直撞、把他操得上下抖动呻吟的时候，雷电仿佛又回到了过去。

在那个无限接近于真实的战场上，每个混沌不清的夜晚，雷电在被大量陌生人接手过后，甚至被人玩到全身白液昏厥在沙地里的时候，只有Solidus会把他像揪小兔子一样把他抓回去。虽然这之后Solidus可能也会奸淫他，但是Solidus的确是雷电那时候最经常看见的人，也是雷电唯一能依靠的人。

“呜呜……啊……Snake，更深一点……”

因为凑得很近，雷电的呻吟声特地小了不少。他怕Snake嫌他吵，把声音压抑在喉咙里，只剩断断续续地呜咽与急促的喘息。

“所以说，……呼，Jack，我们都很熟了吧。这也不是在任务里，你为什么……？”

Snake又一次提起了那个问题。雷电的心脏漏跳了一拍。他确信以Snake的性子，Snake百分百已经预判出了答案，然而在这时候，他却还是想问雷电。

“……不说……不行么？”雷电咬着Snake的肩膀。他眯起眼睛，不敢去看Snake的脸。

“不行。”Snake发出一声鼻音，和刚才那样不疾不徐地逗弄着雷电。他靠在叠成小山一样的纸箱上，将雷电整个人抱在膝盖上。

“雷电，看着我的眼睛。”Snake低沉地发出命令，久违地没有叫他本名，“为什么？”

雷电颤抖着慢慢抬起头，他通红的脸上挂着涎水与星星点点的泪珠，因为性爱的舒爽，他眼睛微微上挑，眼角也泛着红。

他几乎不敢看Snake苍绿色的眼睛。不过因为是命令，他还是乖乖地看了过去。

“因……因为……”

“？”Snake抱住他的腰，捅了捅他的敏感地带，惹得雷电在他面前几乎要捂住脸低头了。雷电觉得他高潮的脸一定很狼狈不堪，就像他过去被Solidus和Ocelot一边凌辱一边拍摄录像带时一样浪荡又下贱。

“Snake……你很像……他……不，他也很像你。……你们都很像。”

“Solidus吗？”Snake似乎是感觉这个现象有点意思一样的发出了一声鼻音。“那当然了，我和他都是Big Boss的复制体。所以你就对我感觉很熟悉，是吧？”

“不，不不……Snake，不止这样的。你比他好，你比他好多了……只不过，我……”雷电语无伦次地说，他的双手放在大腿之间，少女一般地坐着。同时他也不忘记挪动自己的腰部，给予Snake一些刺激。“我……可能在你身上找到了……我没有的东西。”

“哦。”Snake没想继续听了，他基本上了解到是Solidus的原因就差不多停手了。

可是雷电还在继续断断续续地说，好像得了癔症一样不知道停下来。

“你和他，好像……却又不一样。我的过去遍布阴霾，却没有Solidus就活不下去……我总是在想，要是父亲能更温柔一点就好了……就像你这样，起码能够让我说出‘我好冷’这样的话。”

“这又和普通的温柔不一样……因为你们很像，我总觉得你可以明白我，也能够理解我的过去……”

“就好像对过去的我的救赎那样……”

Snake只是在旁边看着他，听着他这么断断续续地讲了一大堆。

“所以你想要的也不是我，而是一种弥补过去的感觉吗？”

“不，不是的！Snake，我真的……很敬仰你。我可以为你做任何事，你也可以随便使用我，像使用一个飞机杯一样也可以——只要你愿意，只要你不嫌弃我脏。”雷电急忙摇着头，他看起来都快哭了。

Snake撇了撇嘴，他借着一个吻暗示雷电闭嘴。

他们接下来的性事都在沉默中进行。布满铁锈味的储藏室只有安静的肌肉敲打声，和他们短促的呼吸声。Snake射进去的时候雷电轻轻地叫了一下，不敢太大声，也不敢不出声。他慢慢地从Snake身上起来，任凭Snake用手指帮他把射进去的精液抠出来。

他们的关系如履薄冰，他们从来心里想的都是不一样的事。可是，世界上又有哪两个人心里想的事情会一模一样呢？特别是像他们这样被战争阴霾笼罩一生的人。

他们贴得很近，立场相同，却在某些地方隔雾看花般地非常遥远。

在荒无人烟的冰原里，阿拉斯加的风雪永不停歇，呼啸而过的寒风敲打着铁质门，发出哐哐哐的声音。他们困在冬季的储藏室里，若即若离地交换着呼吸和体温。

在站起身来的时候，雷电一阵趔趄，不小心踩到了一台被遗弃的iPod的开关。

iPod卡壳了一会，一支凄婉的民谣从播放器中传了出来：

_An ormsa n_ _ó_ _orainne a bh_ _í_ _an locht_

_请告诉我 我不是唯一的_

_Ag moth_ _ú_ _cailte s'ar f_ _á_ _n_

_我们不是孤独的_

_……_

“Snake，这是什么歌？”雷电问。

“谁知道呢。”Snake捡起了那台iPod，放到了口袋里，“但是我上次在这里也听过它。”

FIN。

**Author's Note:**

> *尾注：The best is yet to come是影子摩西岛专属BGM了。MGS1的end title，MGS4潜入到这里的时候，iPod也会放这首歌。让我们假设MGS4里Snake的iPod就是在这里捡的吧。


End file.
